<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Death by Chocolate by NerdsinaTree</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29404764">Death by Chocolate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdsinaTree/pseuds/NerdsinaTree'>NerdsinaTree</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Re:ゼロから始める異世界生活 | Re:Zero Starting Life in Another World (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chocolate, F/M, Head pats, Let’s pretend everything is happy, Valentine’s Day story, blushing uwu, takes place during season 1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:21:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,414</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29404764</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdsinaTree/pseuds/NerdsinaTree</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Upon learning that Valentine's Day isn't celebrated in Lugunica, (much to his dismay) Subaru decides to share the holiday with his new friends, by cooking up the day's most beloved sweet treat. Takes place during a canon divergent version of Season 1.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>A tiny bit each of, Emilia/Natsuki Subaru, Natsuki Subaru/Beatrice, Natsuki Subaru/Rem, Though they all really lean more towards the friendship side, especially the latter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Death by Chocolate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello everyone, here's my second story for this fandom and a Valentine's Day one at that (though it's a day early). I've had the idea for this stuck in my head since November.</p><p>Anyway, the description says, this story takes place in an alternate version of season one of the anime. Where Subaru and Emilia didn't have their falling out during the royal selection process, and returned he to work at the mansion again. Also the witch cult hasn't attacked the village... and things have been relative peaceful since the wolgarm incident... Basically we're just pretending everything is happy in this AU, lol.</p><p>Hope you enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was another typical day at the Roswal mansion. Subaru and the maid twins tending to the affairs of the household as usual. The traveler from another world had grown quite efficient at his work, and between him and Rem they were able to keep things in working order. Getting their daily tasks done far faster than the blue haired demon girl had been able to do alone, or with her sister's "help".</p><p>Things were pretty much the same, day in and day out. Which may have seem dull to some, but honestly Subaru preferred this. Especially after his previous hellish return by death cycles and the incident with the Wolgarm, this simple everyday life was just perfect as far as he was concerned. Though he couldn't help the nagging fear that it wouldn't last...</p><p>Casting that aside however, he decided in the meantime to enjoy his life in this new world. Especially in regards to his relationship with Emilia. Whom he still had his heart set on. They had been getting along rather well, though she'd been hesitant to go on another date with him since their last one. A fact that was somewhat discouraging, but he remained hopeful.</p><p>Today however he was happy for a very specific reason. Humming gleefully and practically dancing as he dusted every nook and cranny of the mansion.</p><p>The twins observed his peculiar behaviour with fondness on Rem's part, and annoyance on Ram's.</p><p>"Subaru-kun seems very happy today, Nee-sama," Rem smiled. Her sister grimacing in response as the young man's antics continued.</p><p>Hearing her observation, he flashed them a huge grin. "That's because, tomorrow is Valentine's Day!" Declaring it loudly as he posed with dramatic flair.</p><p>"Valentine's day?" Rem whispered.</p><p>Her confusion went unnoticed by Subaru however as he continued rambling on. Still blissfully lost in his day dream. "Ah, I hope I'll get some homemade chocolates, from Emilia-tan," Sighing dreamily as he snuggled the feather duster.</p><p>The elder twin's eyes narrowed in his direction. "What are you going on about?"</p><p>He turned, still smiling widely at her "Right, as if you two don't know."</p><p>Blank stares were his only response.</p><p>"Eh?" the happy illusion starting to crumble. He ran over to them, expression desperate. "Valentines' day! The day for lovers is tomorrow." He knew he had the dates right. Despite having different names, the months of the Lugunica calendar matched perfectly with those in his own world.</p><p>"I've never heard of such a thing," the elder twin deadpanned. Subaru turned to Rem for help but she, though at least regretful to disappoint him, shared the same sentiment with her sister.</p><p>He gaped, shock and disappointment coursing their way through him.</p><p>There had to be a mistake! Maybe it was just the maid twins that didn't know about it.</p><p>"Subaru?"</p><p>The sound of Emilia's voice reignited some hope in him, surely she'd know what he was talking about.</p><p>"Emilia-tan!" he greeted the half elf girl cheerfully, though his smile was strained. "You know about Valentine's Day...right?..."</p><p>Her respone was like a punch to the gut. Cocking her head to the side, and blinking in confusion.</p><p>"Valentine's day? What's that?"</p><p>———-</p><p>Subaru let out a despondent groan, leaning on the mop he'd been using to clean the tub with Rem. His former upbeat mood having taken a complete turn around at the knowledge that Valentine's Day wasn't celebrated in Lugunica.</p><p><em>'Well I should have expected holidays wouldn't be the same in a parallel world.'</em> grimly reprimanding himself. But still... "So much for chocolates from Emilia-tan..."</p><p>"Is this Valentine's Day something you celebrate in your country, Subaru-kun?" Rem asked, genuinely interested.</p><p>He perked up a bit at her inquiry. "Yeah, girls give special chocolates to guys they like. Though you can give some cheaper ones to your friends too."</p><p>"I bet Subaru has recieved a lot of chocolates before," she smiled</p><p>He laughed, flattered by her words. "Well, not too many," he admitted, muttering to himself, "actually I've only ever received obligation chocolate from my mom..."</p><p>"It sound like fun," her face tinging pink as she quietly imagined participating in the day herself.</p><p>He nodded, it certainly was. When you were lucky enough to get something at least.</p><p>"Barusu," he looked up at the sound of the unfortunate nickname to see Ram holding a paper out to him. "Here's a list of things that need to be picked up today."</p><p>Taking it from her he frowned as he reviewed it's contents, looks like they'd need to make a trip to the market in the capital today. He sighed pocketing the list, not at all pleased by the reminder that despite his hopes, tomorrow would be the same as any other day.</p><p>Suddenly, an idea struck him.</p><p>"I know!" Bolting upright and pumping his fist into the air, a determined smile on his features. "I'll make some chocolate for everyone in the mansion tomorrow."</p><p>"Yes, that's sounds wonderful, Subaru-kun" she cheered. "Rem will help."</p><p>"Yeah, that'd be perfect," he agreed "The chocolates are sure to turn out delicious if you're making them."</p><p>A soft smile reached her face at the compliment, but then turned to one of perplexity as she asked him something she had been wondering for a while.</p><p>"But, Subaru-kun... What are chocolates?..."<br/>
———-</p><p>After retrieving the necessary groceries. The pair continued surveying the market. Searching for the things they needed to make chocolate. Unfortunately the key ingredient, cocoa beans, seemed to be missing.</p><p>Subaru ran a hand through his hair in frustration after another fruitless search through one of the vendors, "Maybe they don't have cocoa beans in this world..."</p><p>"Subaru-kun, What do these cocoa beans look like?" Rem asked, staring off.</p><p>He thought for a moment, recalling pictures he had seen on the internet. "They're about this big," Pinching his fingers together to indicate. "and brown."</p><p>"Something like this?"</p><p>He looked to see her pointing at a barrel of brown looking beans near a fancy looking stand.</p><p>"Oh!" he shouted, hurrying over and dipping his hand inside to examine them. Could it really be?!</p><p>"Hey! Get your grubby hands out of the barrel!" the shop keep shouted. But Subaru ignored him, taking a sniff and recognizing the chocolate scent.</p><p>"This is it!" he shouted. "We found them!"</p><p>"Great job, Subaru-kun"</p><p>"Well, I never would have found them if not for you, Rem." smiling at the maid with the beans still in his grip.</p><p>"What's going on?"</p><p>His jubilation ceased at the sound of a kansai dialect. The true owner of this stand stepping into view to see who was causing such a commotion.</p><p>"This young man keeps sticking his hands in the goods," the keep tattled, arms folded in indignation.</p><p>Subaru's mouth gaped open at the stands owner "You're.."</p><p>Anastasia, a famous merchant, and one of the candidates to be the next King.</p><p>She stared back at him, blinking in confusion at his apparent recognition. "Have we met?"</p><p>"Oh well, not exactly." he laughed, dropping the beans back into the barrel and scratching the back of his head. "Though I did see you at the royal selection..."</p><p>"Hmm," her lips pursed, scrutinizing him for just a minute more, "Well, if you've no business here I suggest you be on your way," dismissing him coldly with a wave of her hand, and turning away. "I've no time for loiterers."</p><p>"Hey wait!" he called, halting her. "We were actually wanting to purchase some of these!" Pointing emphatically at the cocoa beans.</p><p>A confused eyebrow raised "The ococoo peas?"</p><p>"Ococoo peas" he echoed. So that's what they were called in this world.</p><p>She nodded, "We got a shipment from far away. But unfortunately no one seems interested in them." Grimacing in the face of her poor business venture.</p><p>Subaru grinned broadly, "Well then today's your lucky day! We'll take two bags full!"</p><p>She blinked in confusion, but not about to say no to a sale quickly agreed. "Alright."</p><p>"Yes!" he cheered, Rem smiling behind him at his happiness.</p><p>Anastasia handed them the requested bags soon after, "Here you are."</p><p>"Thank you," reaching for them and admiring the contents. "You have no idea how long we've been searching for these. In fact I think if not for you we'd never found any." Chuckling in relief that his quest had turned out alright.</p><p>His mood changed however when he noticed how her eyes gave off a strange glint. Clouding the otherwise innocent smile on her pretty features, "Oh really?..."</p><p>He froze, gulping as he realized too late that he had said too much.<br/>
———-</p><p>They made their way through the busy market back to the carriage. Arms laden with bags, including the coveted cocoa beans. Which Subaru was quickly beginning to regret purchasing.</p><p>"She really charged us a high price," Indeed, upon learning how desperate he was, and that she held a monopoly on them. Anastasia had managed to squeeze out quite the sum from them.</p><p>Though he suppose he couldn't blame her. She did need to make a profit off of them somehow after all. Seemed the ways of business were harsh even in this world. Still...</p><p>"Ram is sure to scold me for this," he lamented.</p><p>"True, Nee-sama will likely be very upset,"</p><p>"Hey! You don't have to agree with me so quickly."</p><p>"But," her voice soft, and giving him a confident smile "I'm sure her opinion will change, once she tastes the chocolate."</p><p>He blinked in surprise, before nodding and returning the sentiment. "Yeah..."<br/>
———-</p><p>Upon their return to the mansion, they immediately retired to the kitchen to begin work both on the evening meal, and the chocolates.</p><p>However having never made them before, Subaru was a bit at a loss. Though he did possess some vague idea of how to make them. His past life as a NEET, sometimes including him delving into random internet searches.</p><p>After a bit of trial and error, and a lot of help from Rem, they had the beans roasted and now cooking as a type of sludge in the pot. Not very appetizing looking, Subaru had to admit. But he could detect the familiar smell of chocolate, and he decided to take that as a sign things were going well.</p><p>Of course, as predicted the elder twin, who had come by to supervise and help with the dinner prep, had been very displeased by Subaru's purchase. Which she made clear in no uncertain terms.</p><p>"Well, they were hard to find," he defended himself. "But don't worry! This is considered a delicacy in my country." Okay, that was a exaggeration. But perhaps it would pacify her.</p><p>Ram scrutinized the mixture curiously then stuck a finger inside. Tasting it. Her face grimacing in disgust. "Then it was certainly a mistake to put the preparation of such a rare ingredient in your hands."</p><p>"It's supposed to taste like that!"</p><p>"Do you think that comforts me any more?"</p><p>"Nee-sama, Subaru-kun says it will taste better after we add the sugar to it," Rem informed from her place at her own pot of chocolate. Diffusing the situation.</p><p>"I see," the elder demon girl finally calmed down. "Well, then I'll leave it to you Rem."</p><p>"Yes, Nee-Sama" she beamed.</p><p>"Hey, Hey, you're not even going to acknowledge me?!" Subaru whined. Watching as she left without another word. "Geez,"</p><p>His cooking companion secretly cast him an adoring look, and returned to her work.<br/>
————-</p><p>Ram showed back up a little while later to retrieve the meals Rem had prepared. Whilst her sister remained in the kitchen with Subaru, still making the chocolate. At long last they finally got it to the right consistency and flavor; and after managing to locate some heart shaped molds, poured them inside.</p><p>"That should be it," Subaru declared as he wiped his brow. Feeling a sense of accomplishment. "Now, we just need to wait for them to harden."</p><p>"You did wonderful, Subaru-kun." Rem praised.</p><p>"Yeah, though I couldn't have done it without your help." Letting out a loud yawn and stretching. "Well, I better be getting some sleep."</p><p>"Yes, I'll be sure to wake you up bright and early to check on the chocolates."<br/>
—————-</p><p>The rays of the morning light peaked in through Subaru's window, landing right on his eyes. He stirred, starting to sit up while blinking groggily.</p><p>"Good morning, Subaru-kun."</p><p>"Rem?!" he gasped, finally noticing the blue haired demon twin sitting in a chair beside his bed. "What are you doing here?"</p><p>"I came to wake you," she explained. "But you looked so peaceful I wanted to watch you rest a bit longer."</p><p>A nervous laughed escaped him, "It bothers me a little how blunt you are in admitting that," Then realizing something. "Where's Ram?</p><p>"Nee-sama is still sleeping."</p><p>He sighed, "Of course she is."</p><p>She rose to her feet, "Come on, get dressed and we'll check on your chocolates."</p><p>Perking up at that a bit, he agreed with a nod.<br/>
————</p><p>To Subaru's delight, the chocolates had turned out perfectly. After taking time to decorate some choice ones and put them in some colorful packaging. The pair set off with Ram to deliver both breakfast and the treats.<br/>
———-</p><p>"Happy Valentine's Day!" he declared.</p><p>"Subaru?" Emilia regarded him curiously.</p><p>"My my, what's all this then?" Roswal wondered.</p><p>A big grin appeared on Subaru's face. "Well, today's a special holiday in my country, and one of the best parts is giving these!" Posing dramatically and holding out one of the candies for all of them to see.</p><p>"Chocolate!" he declared, before stepping back to gesture to the rest still in Rem's hold. "Rem and I made some for everyone."</p><p>Everyone looked on curiously, as Subaru handed out chocolates to each of them with declarations of "here."</p><p>"Enjoy!" he said.</p><p>Emilia examined hers a moment, then took a bite. "Oh," she gasped softly at the taste, then smiled "It's delicious,"</p><p>"Mm hmm," Puck hummed, chewing in delighted agreement. His cheeks stuffed full.</p><p>"It is very interesting," Roswal smiled, taking a bite of his own.</p><p>Ram watched the proceedings from her usual place, unimpressed.</p><p>"Nee-sama,"</p><p>She looked to see her little sister handing her a package of the chocolates. This one selected and decorated especially for her. "Happy Valentine's Day."</p><p>She blinked receiving it and trying for herself. Her usual stern demeanor, softening. "Delicious..."</p><p>"I told you so," Subaru said.</p><p>"You did an excellent job Rem," completely ignoring his comment.</p><p>"Thank you, Nee-sama!"</p><p>"Hey! I helped make them too."</p><p>After that, breakfast went the same as usual; and it was expected that the rest of the day would follow suit. However Subaru still had a couple special chocolates he wanted to give to Emilia personally later that day. Preferably when they could be alone.</p><p>He also had one to give to someone else...<br/>
—————</p><p>"Hey Beako!" he shouted, bursting through her door crossing once again.</p><p>"I see you still can't be bothered not to just let yourself in whenever you want, I suppose." Glaring at him from her usual place on her chair.</p><p>He ignored her comment and presented her the chocolates, a big smile on his face. "Here! Happy Valentines Day!"</p><p>Beatrice only stared at the package, "What is this?"</p><p>"They're chocolates!" he explained. "People in my country give them to those they love on this day."</p><p>She blinked, her cheeks tinting with a soft pink. "Love?..."</p><p>He nodded, placing them into her hand. "Careful not too eat too much at once," he warned. "It could give you a stomachache. Ah! But I suppose resisting candy can be hard for little kids."</p><p>She shook of the pleasant feeling from earlier, and stuck her nose in her book. "Thank you, I'll eat them later. You should return to your work then, I suppose."</p><p>"You don't have to be so cold about it," he protested. Her eyes still trained on her book as she persisted in ignoring him. "Sheesh, you're as bad as Ram sometimes."</p><p>"Hmph!" she pouted, turning her face away.</p><p>Accepting he wasn't going to get anywhere else with her, and not wanting to incur her wrath again, he headed towards the door. Bidding her goodbye with a wave. "See you around, Beako."</p><p>She watched as he left. An emptiness settling over her, after he'd done so. Though it wasn't one she was unaccustomed too.</p><p>After a moment she opened her package and examined the chocolates, taking a little sniff. Popping one in her mouth she let out a delighted gasp. Eyes shining brightly at the sweet taste, a pleasant feeling akin to the one she got when holding Bubby melting her from the inside out.<br/>
—————</p><p>"Subaru-kun,"</p><p>"Oh Rem," seeing the maid just after closing up Beatrice's library. "I was just delivering some chocolates to Beako.</p><p>"Here," holding up something to him. Both her hands cradling it as though it were a precious treasure.</p><p>The young man blinked in surprise, recognizing it as some of the chocolate. Though it looked different from the others they had made.</p><p>"For me?" he asked, pointing to himself.</p><p>"Yes," smiling brightly "I made some extra just for you after you went to sleep last night."</p><p>"Really?!" his smile widened, as he opened it to reveal the beautifully decorated heart. Admiring it a moment, he took a bite humming in rapture "Mmm! Delicious!"</p><p>"I made them to match Subaru-kun's taste perfectly." she explained, staring up at him in adoration.</p><p>He nodded in agreement, "They're great! Thank you Rem" gently patting her head. The young woman blushing brightly at his praise.<br/>
———-</p><p>The rest of the day went as usual. It still being just any other day in Lugunica, and Subaru was expected to attend to his duties just the same.</p><p>But at long last the evening arrived, and with it the moment he had been waiting for.</p><p>"Emilia-tan," he called prompting her to look back at him. He had found her out on the lawn, admiring the stars. A sight which brought an almost bittersweet nostalgia as he recalled the first time he had asked her on a date.</p><p>"Oh, Subaru" Silver hair and pale skin shining in the moonlight and sending his heart near to bursting.</p><p>"Mmmm! Emilia-tan looks so beautiful!" squirming in delight, before forcing himself to freeze. Taking a deep breath he composed himself, and chest puffed out proudly he presented her with her chocolate.</p><p>"Here," he grinned holding it out for her. "For you?"</p><p>"Eh?" confusion writ on her face as he placed it in her hands. "More chocolate? But you already gave me some this morning."</p><p>"Yes yes, but that was obligation chocolate," he explained.</p><p>"Obligation chocolate?" her head tilting to the side.</p><p>He nodded, "That's right. You can give that kind to anyone you know or care about. But this," pointing to the one she now held "Is true feeling chocolate! You only give it to those who you really love."</p><p>Lavender eyes widened, and he saw the ghost of a blush cross her face, "Subaru..." she whispered, looking away. Touched, but feeling a hint of apprehension. As if unable to believe that such a thoughtful gift was really meant to her.</p><p>He had to restrain himself from melting into a puddle at her cuteness. Taking a deep breath, he regained his cool, continuing "Although, traditionally it's usually the girls who give that kind of chocolate to guys. Speaking of which," now pulling out a second chocolate for her.</p><p>"Another one?"</p><p>"Yes!" he beamed. "That's a special one you can give to someone yourself."</p><p>"Really? Thank you," gazing at the cute design fondly.</p><p>"Yes, yes, you're welcome," grinning slyly to himself <em>and hopefully that someone will be me...</em></p><p>"I'll give it to Puck," she announced, interrupting his fantasies.</p><p>He let out a shout of dismay as his dreams of recieving chocolate from Emilia were crushed once again.</p><p>"Subaru?..." her head tilting in perplexity and concern.</p><p>"Ah, it's nothing," he assured through a pained smile. Brushing it off with a wave of his hand, as he mentally started picking up the pieces of his broken heart.</p><p>She gazed down at her own chocolate again, smiling softly. "Thank you, Subaru."</p><p>Her words rescued him out of his self lamention. A pleased smile returning to his face once more. "You're welcome."</p><p>She echoed the sentiment before breaking off a piece of her own chocolate and offering it to him. "Here,"</p><p>He was taken aback slightly, but received it graciously. Expressing his gratitude and feeling a joy wash over him as the two of them shared the treat together under the night sky.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I tried to throw in a little bit each of Subaru/Emilia, Subaru/Rem, and Subaru/Beatrice in this story because to be honest, I'm actually fond of all those ships (though I'm partial to Subaru/Beatrice). Anyway, thank you for reading. I hope I got the characterizations right as far a season 1 goes anyway; and I hope you'll forgive in discrepancies in regards to how things actually work in canon. (particularly the Valentine's Day and chocolate angle, in case those are things they actually <em>do</em> have in Lugunica, lol). I do think this story turned out better than my last one for this fandom at least.</p><p>Happy Valentine's Day</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>